


Colour/less

by TrainerBlack



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: ADHD, ASPD, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autism, AvPD, BPD, Depression, Multi, Multiplicity/Plurality, Nonbinary Character, OCPD, Other, Psychosis, Schizophrenia, Scoliosis, Social Anxiety, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, general anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainerBlack/pseuds/TrainerBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU; Everyone is mentally ill, trans, and disabled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gotta Go Fast

**Author's Note:**

> [ This is only the outline of the fic! Please let me know what you think and what you want to see. ]  
> [ Warnings for **food** and **therapy** mentions. ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black goes to therapy, and bumps into a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Warnings for: Mentions of food, therapy, slight pda, school. ]

        I began slowly waking up, feeling the ichor of sleep wash away as I twitched. I opened my eyes carefully and slowly realized my face was in a puddle of drool. As I fumbled with my half asleep limbs, I wiped my face off and leaned up. I checked my phone to look at the time. _9:27am_. I groan, and sit up in an attempt to remember what today was. I end up looking at my phone again. Today is Saturday, the 6 th of June.

        I slowly realize I have therapy today, at 2pm, and groan again. I slowly stand up, my muscles aching dully. _Awake?_ I hear Indigo ask, and shrug in response. I make my way to the bathroom, and go to brush my teeth. After a moment, I realized I need to eat.

        I stumble into the kitchen, nearly waking White up as my phone rang loudly. The sound startled me, and I almost dropped it. I look to see who is calling and it’s… Maxie. _Wasn’t lux in school? I am pretty sure Maxie is supposed to be in school…_ I thought as I answered it anyways.

        “Hello..?” I mumbled as I shifted my weight from one leg to the next, the phone pressed against my ear.

        “Have you seen my glasses?” Maxie said. Lux sounded mildly worried.

        “Did you leave them at home? I can grab them if you want..” I offered, since lux’s house is across from mine, and I had plenty of time to get ready.

        “Oh, don’t worry about it. I have a backup pair.” Lux said, laughing softly. _Who keeps a backup pair?_ I wondered, looking at the wall thoughtfully.

        “Alright, is that it?” I asked as I tapped my foot slowly, unable to keep still.

        “Hehe, also.. I am Archie’s datefriend!” Lux giggled, sounding rather flustered.

        “Awwww, congratulations.” I say, trying not to sound disappointed. _I could never do that…_ I thought to myself bitterly.

        _‘You totally could’._ Gray said with a teasing tone.  
        _‘Can’t. I am too.. I am not good enough.’_ I reply, sounding snippy.  
        _‘Chill out or I’ll take front.’_ Gray snapped back, with a slight smirk. I sighed quietly as Maxie had said lux’s goodbye, and then hung up tiredly.

        I watched as White stumbled into the kitchen, hair sticking out in all directions, still in their pajamas. They yawned and stretched, and then looked at me. “Colour?” They asked sleepily, checking to see who’s fronting.

        “Black.” I say, smiling. “How did you sleep?”

        White smiled, did a thumbs-up, and proceeded to rub their eyes tiredly. They looked exhausted, most likely from a lack of proper sleep. I poured them a bowl of cereal, and set it on the counter for them, and grabbed a green apple for myself.

        I sat down at my computer, and scooted the chair forward. I slumped back and logged into my school’s website. I noticed I had to do three assignments and sighed. Indigo volunteered do them, since he enjoyed it.

        _It’s about time._ Indigo remarked as he slowly tried to shove me out of front. I refused to leave front, since I had to keep an eye on the time. Indigo typed away as I watched idly, taking note of how efficient he was. Violet tried to cofront, but I told her no since she would mess Indigo up. _Pleeeeaze?_ She asked, batting her eyes at me. _No._

        Indigo was compelled to hurry up, and ended up finishing about thirty minutes later. I look at the time again, still nervous about being late. _12:37pm_. We have about an hour to get ready for the therapist appointment. I force Indigo to stop fronting so I can get dressed and such. I picked out a baby blue shirt, a dull blue jacket, and black jeans. I pulled each article of clothing on and nearly fell. I didn’t have a very good balance.

        Once I was dressed, I grabbed my phone, wallet, and mp3 player and proceeded to head out the front door after I made sure White had lunch ready for them. They were awfully forgetful. I was walking down the street to my appointment, when someone rather tall bumped into me. I began falling backwards, and then.. nothing. I opened my eyes slowly, confused, and proceeded to freeze.

        “O-Oh.” I squeaked as my eyes widened. N caught me? Did I just bump into N, or did N bump into me? This was confusing. “E-Er, I’m sorry I w-wasn’t looking where I was going, I-“

        “You’re fine. Are you alright?” N said as I was pulled back to my feet. “Your name is Black, right?” N asked.

        “Y-Yeah, you’re N right?” I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. I am sure my face is flushed red now. “U-Uh, sorry for asking but uh.. What pronouns do you use..?” I mutter, looking away. N was standing too close to me, or something. I don’t actually know, I just feel stuck.

        “Zey, zem, zeir, zemself with z’s.” N said, tilting zeir head. “What are yours?” Zey ask, stepping back a little.

        “The s-same but x’s..” I stutter as I fidget with my sleeve. “I-I have to go to uh, an appointment, uh.. B-bye!” I started to run off, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

        “Bye bye, stay safe. Come back here after you’re done. I… want to talk to you later.” Zey said, staring at me. Zeir eyes were blue. I nod, in a daze, and run off again. I didn’t want to miss my appointment. _Haha, who was that?_ Gray asked, sounding amused. _Nobody, now be quiet._ I replied, and noticed I sounded embarrassed. Absolutely not… I do not like zem. I swore to myself to try and hate zem as much as I could.

        That plan didn’t work out very well, not to my surprise. Gray was still teasing me about liking N. I forced him to go away, and talked to Indigo instead. _Hey, I think I have a crush on someone._ I said as I shifted a little bit. _'Who?' Indigo asked as his curiosity piqued. 'N… The person with long green hair and blue eyes'. I said, smiling, and continued with 'Zey love animals". Indigo replied with 'Oh boy'._


	2. Adventures of Being Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black is a socially anxious bean, N is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Warnings: Food, medicine, anxiety mentions. ]  
> [ Notes: I am going to switch up the POV next chapter! Sorry for late updates. ]

        I walked back to that one spot hurriedly as I huffed and panted. I forgot to take my pain medicine in my rush to get to therapy on time, so my back felt like hell in a tube. Thankfully, zey weren’t here yet so I had a chance to sit down and rest for a little while. I pressed the rather sore spots of my back and cringed. _Note to self: Take your pain meds._

My hands were pressed against my spine and I felt the awful curve of it. I moved my hands a bit farther down and felt my sides. I wasn’t real chubby, but I did have love handles and a soft stomach, and so I poked at it while I waited. I half wondered why zey even wanted to talk to me when zey just formally met me.

        I heard distant footsteps, and stopped poking my stomach, looking for the source of it. N was finally arriving. I stood up slowly, feeling blood rush down my face. I sighed as my blood pressure slowly caught up with me, my once darkened vision returning. I blinked once, and then felt a hand on my shoulder. “Hey!!! Oh.” I had yelped in alarm.

        “Did I startle you?” N asked, smiling. I couldn’t tell if it was smug or not. I glared at zem, and nodded slowly. Zey chuckled, and continued with “Oh, I apologize then.”

        “It’s fine just… Don’t do it again.” I mumbled. “What did you want me for anyways?” I asked, shifting my weight onto another leg.

        “Oh, I wanted you to show me around.” N said. “I am new here after all.” Zey said as zey smiled.

        “Buddy… I don’t know my way around either…” I deadpanned, amazed at the fact N thought I knew my way around. I watched zem try to come up with a comeback, and zey gave up. “Unless you want to just walk around…” I offered as I bit the inside of my mouth.

        “Sure.” Zey answered and shrugged. _Did zey really trust a stranger to walk zem around...?_ Gray replied, much to my disappointment, with ‘ _Aww, going on your first date’_ _._

        “So uh… Do you want to go anywhere specifically?” I asked and fidgeted. I was not really sure how to go about this… Thing. I am not calling this a date.

        “I have some money on me, so perhaps an ice cream shop, or a mall.” Zey said. N always looked rather calm, not bothered by anything at all. I nodded in response to zeir request, and looked around.

        “Uh... I passed a mall on my way to therapy…” I muttered as I searched the area. I noticed another smaller mall, probably for Pagan folk. Luckily, one of my special interests was Pagan witchcraft. “Do you want to go there?” I asked and gestured to the tiny shop. N nodded. Zey looked a little confused, but I shrugged it off and led the way to the shop.

        I slowly began to open the door, swallowing nervously. I was feeling anxious, my hands shaking a little. I am not fit to show a stranger around to places I have never been to. I wave at the clerk nervously, smiling. My actions are slightly robotic, most likely from anxiety. Meanwhile N is looking at some plants. _Please end me now._

        I shuffled through the shop, seeing a small shelf of crystals. I looked at them, eyes wide. I was tempted to touch one of the gleaming crystals which had been perfectly polished so you can see just how vibrant they were. I fidgeted with my sleeve, and looked around the store. N wasn’t in sight. _Thanks N. Thanks._

 I decided to wander around some more, in a vague attempt to find the green haired asshole who left me behind. I passed some old looking books, and passed more old looking jewelry, until I finally found N. I stood there and glared at zem until zey turned around. “Yes?” Zey questioned the look on my face.

        “Don’t just let me stand there all by myself.” I harshly whispered and crossed my arms. I glanced away from zem, and attempted to not look embarrassed even though I already felt the heat in my cheeks.

        “Alright.” Zey said flatly, and stared at me. Zey were crouched near a tall bookcase. Zey was looking at more of those old looking books, shuffling through the pages slowly. I watched quietly and twiddled my thumbs, unsure of what to do. I sat down next to zem, a little too close for comfort, and read over zeir shoulder. I caught myself trying to lean against zem, and changed positions so I could sit a little further away.

        “Black, weren’t you looking at something over there?” N asked. Zey glanced over to where I was looking at the pretty crystals. I shrugged and looked down at my hands.


	3. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm Black, Sleepy Black..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Warnings for: Sleep, pda ]  
> [ Notes: Sorry for slow updates! I've been drawing more recently. ]

        I looked over to the side, and thought about what to say. I wasn’t really sure what to do now. I continued to stare at my hands and waited for N to say something. The wait felt like hours, although in all reality it was only five minutes. I fidgeted with my sleeve and bit my lip anxiously as my mind raced. _What do I do?_ I thought as I watched N read. Zey seemed so calm and quiet. It made me wonder how zey could be so calm.

        “Black? You seem a little tense. Are you alright?” Zey asked. I nodded slowly, trying to discreetly take a deep breath. N was too kind for zeir own good. “Alright… Feel free to ask me questions, and if you need something, tell me… Okay?” Zey glanced my way, and I nodded quickly and avoided zeir gaze.

        “I-I’m kind of tired…” I muttered as I leaned against zem. I felt exhaustion sink into my skin as my cheek pressed against zeir arm. Zey felt warm and zeir shirt was soft. Zey patted my head slowly, zeir touch light on my hair. I let myself relax against zem, since zey seemed to respond well to me touching zem.

        “You can sleep on me. The shop doesn’t seem to close at night, so you can rest here.” Zey said as zey slowly pet my hair with one hand, and turned the pages of a book zey were reading with the other hand. My eyelids felt heavy, and I subconsciously cuddled up to zem since zey were warm and I was usually cold. N leaned zeir head against mine as zey read, and I smiled softly.

        “Thank you…” I mumbled as I felt myself doze off. I finally felt safe for once, which was unusual for me. I have been through things nobody should ever go through. My back even seemed to agree with me, because I could only feel a dull ache in it as I leaned against and somewhat cuddled N. Zey wrapped zeir arm around me and held me closer. It was strange being cuddled, especially by the person you have a slight crush on.

        “I know you are asleep, Black and you won’t hear me say this, hopefully. I kind of like you... a lot. I hope you don’t mind, if it bothers you I will stop...” Zey whispered to zemself. Everything felt fuzzy and warm, and what N said didn’t fully register. I finally fell asleep, the last thing I remembered was N talking, but I couldn’t remember what zey said.

        While I slept in N’s arms, N read books. More specifically, zey read books on love. This was quite unusual since zey usually only read about theories and related concepts. Zey wanted to know more about the strange tightening of zeir chest. Zey wanted to know why zey felt this way for just a mere friend of zeirs. Zey stared at me as I slept, trying to solve this mysterious puzzle of emotions and feelings.

        Zey wondered why zey felt this way for me, and zey also wondered how zey could tell me when I was awake. N settled on telling me at a later date, when I was more comfortable with zem. N slowly came to the realization that zey had someone zey could trust, and held me closer as zey buried zeir face into me.

        “Thank you Black… Thank you thank you..” Zey whispered happily as zey cuddled me.


End file.
